The present invention relates to a hand net and, more specifically, to a hand net frame, which has an outer appearance intimate to the nature that does not frighten the fish.
A regular hand net is comprised of a hand net frame and a net suspended from the hand net frame. In early days, the hand net frame was made of wooden material. However, due to limited natural resources, metal and compound material, for example, fiber reinforced plastics are used instead of wood. These materials have a lightweight and high mechanical strength, however they have numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because regular metal and fiber reinforced plastic materials for hand net frame do not cause a sense of nature and tend to reflect light, the hand net tends to frighten the fish when used by the user to catch the fish.
2. Because regular metal and fiber reinforced plastic materials for hand net frame are cold and hard, hand net frames made of these do not cause a sense of beauty, affecting the consumers"" willingness to use the hand nets.
3. Because hand net frames made of metal or carbon fiber reinforced plastic materials are electrically conductive and may produce static electricity, it is dangerous to use hand nets of these materials outdoors under a bad weather condition.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a hand net frame, which has a natural outer appearance that does not frighten the fish.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a hand net frame, which has a good feeling when it is touched or seen by the user.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a hand net frame, which prevents the formation of static electricity.
To achieve these objectives of the present invention, the hand net frame is comprised of a main body, and a wooden covering layer covering at least one part of the main body. The main body comprises an annular head, and a shaft extended outwards from the periphery of the head at one side. The head provides with a plurality of string holes for the binding of strings of the net. Further, the head and the shaft are respectively formed of a roll of laminated fiber reinforced plastic sheet materials.